


I should stop coming back (English)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha! Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Implicit Violation, Omega Akko, Omega Verse, Toxic Relationship, english version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Summary: Ok, this was difficult to translate, if you notice errors in the reading please tell me to correct them.https://youtu.be/Jjl2aomHrLQI recommend listening to the song in multimedia to set the scene at the end of the reading.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	I should stop coming back (English)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was difficult to translate, if you notice errors in the reading please tell me to correct them.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Jjl2aomHrLQ
> 
> I recommend listening to the song in multimedia to set the scene at the end of the reading.

**[TOXIC RELATIONSHIP - IMPLICIT VIOLATION]**

**[OMEGAVERSE]**

His eyes wandered through the anatomy of the room from the doorway: the door to the bathroom, the closet, near it Sucy's bed, the desk that marked the distance between the bunk and the said bed. Lotte's bed was above and her own bed below. She caressed the wood of the doorway, looking at it out of the corner of her eye with nostalgia, meditating. She hesitated to do this. She sighed as she finally entered the room and walked to the four-door closet (not before closing the door), two large doors and two small ones on the side with drawers underneath. She opened the larger doors by facing herself through two full-length mirrors, stretched her white shirt on the left side and revealed her collarbone and neck. There was an anomaly there. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. The mark of some teeth that brought back memories of two weeks ago, those were the terrors that tormented her mind during the day. Feeling his stomach churn, she swallowed his saliva and undressed in front of the glass revealing more marks, his body had jagged traces as if he were half-eaten. Left shoulder, abdomen, the side of the stomach, the right rib...

His voice faltered in a trembling exhalation, and slowly she descended two fingers toward his lower region, she had another mark on his right thigh. And another, close, very close, to the vagina. His fingers continued to go down but she suddenly withdrew them as if she had been given an electric shock. She felt that if she outlined those marks she would cause the pain, which would become unpleasant as usual.

She bit her lower lip while something dulled her throat. It provoked his tears, she would have had time to cry (and she almost did) if it weren't for the ticking clock on the wall that suddenly reminded him that today, it was a school day. How could she not notice it all the time in the bedroom? Apparently, you become deaf when you spend so much time in your head. In fact, you may become unaware of your surroundings for a while. She took one last look at three specific marks, right rib, right thigh, and almost the pubic area. Those especially hurt.

She looked at the clock in the right mirror, she would be late.

Wiping the few tears that came out with his arm, she saw its reflection, and felt the urge to burst into tears, but managed to save them for when it was time. Seeing himself again with a determined gesture she decided, that there was no other way. In part she couldn't believe that she even considered it, but after looking for other ways with unsuccessful endings it seemed to him that there were no more options.

-I'd better change at once.

She opened the second drawer and pulled out pink underwear and a bra together. She guided her hand to the third one, hesitating to open it, but she did, it was necessary in the end.

She held the uniform in her hands looking at it from top to bottom as if analyzing it, and after another sigh she walked to her bed, taking a minute to caress the white sheets, sat down on the edge of it and took the sheet to her nose inhaling, it was her imagination but still a part of her would say with certainty that her smell was still there.

She let go of it and one more sigh came, how many were there already?

She hated how this managed to calm her down. She hated it knowing that things were a double-edged sword.

She crossed his legs by pulling the panty up to his waist to get up and finish (part of) the job, tucking two fingers into the sides of the clothes and finishing them to fit his torso, from there she followed the bra, the boots, and the rest of the uniform. She finished putting on his shoes and after pulling them to secure them the work was done. She stood up and patted his face to look in the mirrors again and fake his best smile, one that said, "Hey, I'm Akko!" Another sigh as a kind of help to keep her calm. And again that smile, she opened the door and left in a hurry, today especially she was not going to be late, class with teacher Anne Finnelan.

Her career didn't allow her to think, she just formulated something in her haste. But, one thing was clear, she did not want to take those steps. She wanted to turn around and run as far away from that class as possible. All of them, in fact, for one particular reason. And it wasn't about problems with his grades.

The door to the class opened as loudly as usual when it came to Akko.

The usual reprimand as usual, accompanied by the consequent laughter of a good part of the student body. She turned on his heels and walked to his seat, keeping his eyes on the front of the class at all times, and when she passed by the third step his smile almost twisted slightly, who would notice? She. She held the air in her lungs, clinging to her calm. Even though she was looking straight ahead, she could see it out of the corner of her eye. She had looked up from her notebook and saw it out of the corner of her eye.

His whole body stood up. She bit his left cheek trying to contain the urge to run.

She passed to her desk and made room in the middle of Sucy and Lotte, keeping her sight on the blackboard, but little by little the words coming from the teacher's mouth became an echo that became more and more distant until fading away. At last she stood still and had time to consider her decision. It had been on her mind for months, but it never seemed enough time.

It was never enough time.

Should she do it? Should-?

Her pondering was suddenly interrupted by the scourge of the pointer on the named teacher's table.

-Miss Kagari, may I ask what is so amusing about you?

-Wow, -Sucy spoke in her typical monotone tone.- Akko thinking, the world is going to fall.

She smiled at the looks Lotte and Akko gave her.

-It's nothing! ... -He saw from Sucy to the Professor Finnelan.- it's nothing...

His voice faltered at that last point, something that, although it passed without any pity or glory for most, was not so for two people. Sucy saw her out of the corner of her eye, in silence.

-I insist, please tell the class that it was so interesting to have her among the clouds!

She bumped into his seat at the woman's insistence and gritted his teeth gently with a hasty gesture. She slid his orbs (peculiarly reddish) in the direction of the girl next to him. Lotte. In search of help.

After devising an excuse, the instructor directed a last look that denoted suspicion towards Akko, and she retired to her place in the room more than willing to continue the class. That continued its course normally until it culminated, being the first class of the day, in the morning.

-Akko! -That was Amanda, putting her arm around his neck.- That Finnelan is a... is a witch! -Akko barely smiled at the ironic insult.- I mean, come on, she's got something against you, you can tell! Last week she punished me by having to wash the cauldron that was used in the teacher's class Lukić, you have no idea how bad it smells after a potion with a troll's claw... -Akko showed a slightly wider smile. Wishing to hear more about her classmate's misadventure.- just remembering it makes me nauseous, -She stuck out her tongue in an exaggerated gesture that made the little one laugh.- and all because she was using my broom during curfew, come on! Have a bit of freedom! I need my skills well polished for next month's race, this time I'll leave Princess Cavendish eating dirt, i swear!

-Or mud maybe.

Akko joked with a playful nudge and a wink at the American.

-That's what i'm talking about! -Amanda smiled mischievously, in complicity to the joke. It's better not to give Amanda O'Neill any ideas. Because, knowing her, she'll surely try to do it with eagerness.- Come! -She separated extending one arm to the left.- I'll buy you something from the tavern! Jas and Cons are waiting!

A familiar cold rose up her spine as her lips parted, and the shivering was inevitable.

-Hey, are you okay?

The gesture of the girl with the curious hair showed obvious concern.

-Miss Kagari! -Finnelan once again entered in scene.- Come here this instant!

She tensed as she heard his name coming from inside the room, and Amanda saw her with a gesture of "My deepest sympathy." to say goodbye with one hand, promising to save a cake or two on her way to the tavern.

-And I'm what, Miss O'Neill?

And that was the point to run away.

After a last smile at what it was like to see Amanda running like a soul that carries the devil, she entered the room to find an Anne Finnelan with her arms crossed and a stoic-looking Diana on her side.

-Her grades in Magic Linguistics have not improved, in fact, as incredible as it may seem, they are getting worse, so I have talked to Miss Cavendish and we have come to the conclusion that she is going to be a private tutor in... her case.

She emphasized the last two words and Akko's heart seemed to stop for a second.

-E-Eh?

Diana moved forward, passing by Akko to stop behind her, turning her back.

-I'm busy late with various tasks and assignments, the only time I'll be free is near the curfew, we'll have little time, so make sure you're there at nine o'clock.

And Diana went back to her room.

And Akko felt that his legs were failing him.

_At nine o'clock..._

_Nine o'clock..._

She heard the ticking of time in his inevitable progress.

Hiding under the blankets, wishing that time would never come. But she could not stop time, -Or she didn't know the spell for that at least.- which passed quickly after the sheets seduced her.

...

_Ana...?_

_Yes, I have... with Akko..._

_As much as I would like to leave her... ... it's not an option..._

-Hmmm...

She would shuffle under the covers, hugging the pillow, clinging to stay asleep. Listening to words that were choppy between sleep and wakefulness.

Her last remnants of sleep were vanished by a hand on her shoulder, which gently rocked her.

-... _Kko..._ Akko!

She finally semi-incorporated, looking at the blankets and then at her Alcor teddy bear that was next to her resting on the wall. She blinked a couple of times.

-Sleeping Beauty rises.

That was Sucy, working with a couple of vials on the desk.

-What... -She yawned, doing aside the comment of the Philippine woman who passed by in one ear and in the other due to her lethargic state.- happens...?

-You have a lesson in Magic Linguistics with Diana in the library, remember?

Her eyes opened wide.

-What time is it...?

-Midnight, you fell asleep at one o'clock in the afternoon.

Sucy.

-It can't be!

She took her palms at her eyes.

His parents said she slept like a log, _but did she go that far?_ Apparently, what they said was more than literal.

-Actually... i decided to pick you up, -A third voice got involved in the conversation.- It's 8:20, a little early I recognize it, but I got out of work faster than I thought, and since you haven't enlisted and haven't eaten anything either I see that it wasn't a bad idea.

And then, her skin bristled again, as if it were an instinct.

-I'll be waiting for you, get your uniform and let's go to my room, you can use the shower, it's the best thing considering the remoteness of the community showers in sector D. Besides, my room is close to the library.

Akko stayed there, static. For a minute it seemed like forever.

Diana had left the room, waiting outside with her arms crossed.

-Akko...?

But she came out of her stupor eventually, taking off her blankets and stepping barefoot on the cold floor. It didn't take long for her to put on some rabbit slippers to avoid the cold touch, and get up to take her uniform. With this surrounded in one arm and the boots held at its end by the other hand, she walked to the door to stop just before leaving and hit one of her slippers against the floor a couple of times, -to get some air and get out.- a gesture she made when she was anxious.

Once her left, her roommates looked each other, one with concern and the other with their characteristic inexpressiveness.

The road to the Blue Team's bedroom was uncomfortable, tremendously. Akko could swear that with every step they took the hallway was extended. Diana didn't do anything to change the atmosphere either. That was drowning in an atmosphere of sepulchre.

None of them talked during the way.

Once they arrived, Diana opened the door and stepped aside, inviting her in.

Akko stopped a step away from the door and again knocked a foot against the floor, doubtfully.

-Something happens?

She looked inside the room, which began with the area belonging to the members that make up the rest of the Blue Team, furnished with two beds at a reasonable distance from the door, two shelves attached to the wall on each side, next to the closets for each member, a few meters away two large sofas with red velvet backs, and in the middle of these the dark brown tea table with about three cups on their corresponding plates, among them the teapot also resting on a plate just its size. Underneath was a carpet that matched in color with the furniture on its surface, and just the right size to encompass that part of the furniture.

A short distance away, two bookcases stuck to each other and turned their backs to each other, acting as intermediaries with the rest of the room and the door to the bathroom, this one being on Diana's side.

-Are you going to stay there or are you going to come in?

She felt her throat drying up, and no doubt she had no choice, after all... the poison would be worse than the bite, right?

She made his way to the bedroom with slow footsteps looking from here to there as if it was the first time, even though she had been here before.

-Hannah and Barbara went to Blytonbury, they are coming back soon, take a shower and change, I will go to the tavern to bring you something to eat.

Without further ado, she left the place and the Nippon passed saliva walking to the bathroom.

Once inside, she undressed completely and opened the tap, giving way to a warm rain. She poured shampoo on herself, making sure to run it through her hair to start moving her fingers until they created a rich lather that the water washed away like sand carried by the wind. Taking the soap, she passed it over his neck, arms, armpits, thighs, and a good part of his body in general. Moving it in circles, she left it back in place and gently rubbed his belly in circles, to ascend to his stomach and let the water take him away again. She felt a chill, a warning, and turned to look at the door waiting in fear that it would open, but it did not.

Sighing, she felt a weight being lifted off his back, and resumed his activities until they were over, making sure to turn off the taps and dry off well in order to get out and sit on Diana's bed and start dressing, but she stopped halfway through putting on his socks because of a familiar smell, and turned his gaze to the desk a short distance from the bed, seeing a piece of cake on a pure white plate with its respective cutlery on both sides. There was a note under the plate that she got up to check after finishing dressing.

"Here I leave you a piece of cake, I would have chosen something more "nutritious" but the potatoes are gone, eat. I am waiting for you with the things already ready in the library. Atte: Diana C."

Her eyes went through that elegant calligraphy slowly, as if her mind was having trouble grasping the message, but it was not so. After arriving at the last letter, curved with grace on the paper in conjunction with the previous ones, she put it aside and ran the chair occupying a seat and grasping the metal utensils to cut a piece and taste it while his chin was resting on his right palm, reviewing the titles of the volumes that were in front of him, as the only entertainment before the peace and solitude that abounded in the residence, she took his eyes where they reached, not beyond the sixth or seventh shelf where those names became illegible and she had to stand up if he wanted to see them properly.

Finally finishing his "dinner" after a while she took the cloth napkin that she had left him on the right side of the furniture to pass it over his lips and corners until she finished the work and headed for the exit, closing behind her and starting to walk down the long corridor with his arms in a jar.

Her eyes turned away from the windows just in time to see how the moon was denied by the clouds, then, in another moment of solitude, the thought hit her feeling like a slap. _The danger could have been real._

She rubbed her arms trembling with a choppy sigh, her feet feeling tired even though she had rested.

The door of the library opened with its characteristic soft squeak, followed by another squeak, from running of wooden legs, and then a few steps.

-I pointed out the important parts of the work, -The blonde turned to look at the clock on the wall.- let's hurry up.

She walked back to the back of the library, followed by Akko at a short distance.

It was a smooth session, questions here, answers there, notes here. Until the eventual end of the study. Diana put away her things and handed the notebook used for the session to Akko, who sighed with tremendous relief inside, and they walked out to pass between three shelves arranged in such a way that they formed three walls.

-Wait.

She grabbed her by the wrist with some firmness. Obviously this night would be no different than any other nights, not even by a study session.

She wrapped her in his arms, holding her as close to his body as possible, beginning to rub his hips against the opposite butt.

She had his head on her shoulder and left kisses on her neck trying to raise the tone of the situation.

-Akko...

Blew hot air over her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

-Do you know how much i've needed you these days? But it's been such a busy few weeks that I haven't even had time for myself...

Kissed the tip of her ear and spoke sweetly to her with all sorts of lies, which said otherwise would not fool anyone, but being Diana Cavendish could melt anyone. A part of that ruby-eyed girl emerged, that part of her subconscious that misses her, just as it misses her warmth in bed. As if the Englishwoman knew how to appeal to her heart that part of her mind begged her to believe him. But the voice of reason was the majority. And that pleading voice undone like sand.

-Do you know...? -She chuckled as she slowly slid his hands over the imprisoned body, from his breasts, which she carefully but extensively touched, to just below his ribs, where she unbuckled the belt that was part of his uniform.- This doesn't have to be just a study session.

The belt fell to the floor and dragged her into that dead end, cornering her between her own body and the bookcase.

-Akko...

She took his right hand to his lower region, tucking it under his uniform and carefully stroking his entrance hidden by his clothes.

Akko for his part made an effort not to scream, because she knew that this would encourage her to bite harder. She would do it anyway, but she simply... wanted to delay a new mark as long as possible.

One of Diana Cavendish's fetishes, something they tried several months ago at her suggestion, and while at first it was exciting for both of them, it became more painful and unpleasant over time. Suggested on one of those nights of mutual pleasure, and which Akko made the mistake of accepting. She had become a vice, it seemed that Diana could no longer live without it.

The groans drowned in the skin, and in the stillness of the library the repressed pleasure made a way.

She played with more eagerness underneath herself, to the point of sinking the cloth next to her fingers into her intimacy. Touching that pink cap between its major folds against the garment. She accelerated the touches to a point of despair, a point that made her need it even more, going up and down, a stimulus that made her bite the skin between her teeth more, that made her embrace it looking to close every distance, to experience every touch to its fullest. By nailing her nails to her sides, the only thing that prevented her from having a full touch was her clothes. This caused her to grunt, her nails grew into claws and she began to destroy other girl uniform. It sent more shivers down her spine when she felt the touch of that phylum just caressing her skin, increasing her fear, leaving her in anticipation of what her next move would be. Which was to tear the cloth between her legs, to which she responded by slamming them shut, but Diana opened them with an order that came in a serious grunt. It caused her inner animal to shrink into a ball.

The muscles in her legs loosened, she felt them shaking, wobbling frailly underneath her. So much so that she feared she might fall. If it were not for Diana, who caught her in her arms, her face would have remained on her neck. Caressing her spine with two fingers.

-Calm down... I've got you.

Words that in another situation would be completely touching for that Omega heart. And in fact they would have been, that sweet and warm tone, which she gave him when they were alone, added to her bitter chocolate essence almost made the chestnut stop appealing to common sense and give in to the false love of the Alpha, but she held on to the sane part of her psyche, sending those pink demons to the back of his head. Squeezing his fingers on the British woman's shoulders and trying to separate without success due to the embrace that wrapped her around the middle of her back, keeping her firmly attached to the Alpha, which released sweet pheromones in son to her soft touch, without giving up. Trying to seduce her one more night. But Akko was pretty... ironclad, for an Omega, stubborn.

_I haven't given up before and i won't now!_

She says that to herself, when she has already fallen into the web so many times...

She held on to her willpower, which slipped through her fingers like pinches of salt. Evaporating slowly.

She closed her nostrils trying to avoid the bitter but attractive fragrance, using her fingers as tweezers while trying to create distance between her and the other person.

One forced syllable escaped her as a prelude to her prayer.

-Stop doing that...

She completed.

-Do what?

She pretended complete ignorance of the situation. Following his words to a kiss from him on the forehead of Akko, who denied with devotion before the pretended affections.

-To play with me! But what do you think i am...?! A kind of doll?!

-No, -She stroked her cheek with his fingertips and removed the improvised plug formed by her fingers from her nose, making her look directly at it.- you know that i love you, -His words were as warm as a night in the fireplace light.- Do you see traces of lies in my eyes?

They watched each other for a time that for Akko seemed quite long, as the bitter aroma entered her system. She analyzed his orbs for some trace of darkness in that sea. An indication of his lies. But as always she found nothing but purity in them. 

Deep down she wished it were true, but she knew it too well. Diana Cavendish was too good at acting.

Her eyes began to burn and soon tears were fogging her eyes as her lip trembled. Trying to hold back the crying like a half-covered escape on a dam. The drop filled the glass once more and passed, from the edge of the tears, to the full cry. As she sought shelter in the heat and scent of others. Deep down she hated himself for it. 

But instincts were instincts.

She needed someone at this very moment, the warmth of another person. And Diana would be there to be that person. Being reciprocated and sheltered as she continued to massage her back and comb her hair. To the sound of soft lullabies.

At the moment of weakness Diana thought things would work out, she was confident. Softening her grip and continuing her cuddling until the crying of the youngest one diminished. When the last tears came down, Diana's arms left her, falling to the sides of her body and then, in a short time, going to Akko's face, as if it were a reflex action, she looked for the touch of her cheek again, but she was quickly rejected with a push that took her off base and made her stagger a couple of steps backwards.

-NO!

She stood static at the entrance to the alleyway of the library for... a minute? two? Watching the Nipon with big eyes.

_Where did she get the strength to push her?_

She could have been motionless for even longer, but she promptly recomposed and again she grunted dominantly, to enter the narrow space enclosed by three pieces of furniture again, and just like Akko did with her, she pushed her. But she was much more brutal, causing her to hit not only her back against the furniture, but her head against one of the shelves. Books were on the floor, some of which also fell over her.

Akko began to tremble like a paper in the wind as she unconsciously began to squeal softly like a frightened puppy looking for its mother. This brought a chuckle to the Alpha's face as her commissure curved into a smile. - _She looks so cute._ She thought.- But she quickly picked up her usual stoic features, standing idly by as she watched her collapse in terror from a short distance away. She continued his steps until she was at her side. Again she caged her in his arms while releasing her scent to soothe her, but as expected, she was rejected, with Akko trying to push her away again.

-Akko...

She did not stop insisting.

-Please, i'm trying to calm you down.

That was the key piece of Diana, the king. A piece she played from the moment things went downhill. Hiding under the mask of a good Alfa, sweetening her ears with that loving treat, to drug her with its aroma to the point where she could only say "Yes".

Akko knew the king well.

-N-No... i don't want to...

She pronounced forcibly from the knot in her throat.

-You only make things harder, -She took her face between two fingers, but didn't force her to look into his eyes.- you know you'll give in eventually, and i want you to enjoy it as much as I will, so why do you force yourself to delay the inevitable?

It was true, she was an Omega after all. An Omega needs an Alpha.

_Or does it?_

She didn't respond, subject to her attempts to reject those stimuli, but she was tied to this dependency from the moment she was born. Condemned by her genetics, condemned to be an Omega, cursing being an Omega.

She was attached to the strap Diana put around her neck from the moment she gave the first bite.

-... Well, -Diana continued with a carefree tone.- it doesn't matter, in a while you will melt in my arms anyway.

Her smile came back, and she approached her ear whispering something that had previously excited her, but now frightened her.

- _Metamorphie Facciesse..._

Ask her and she would swear that her blood got cold at the moment she saw the fabric of Diana's uniform rise slightly, displaying a lump. As it slipped between her legs.

_No... no..._

The rest of the night for her became blurry after a while, remembering for a while the events in the library when she woke up, perceiving some familiar smells. Cinnamon, honey, and...

_Bitter chocolate._

She was in the blue team's room.

**Author's Note:**

> As the title of this story says: I Should Stop Coming Back is the fanfic that inspired me to write this toxic Diakko, and the one that gives name to this story, as a tribute.


End file.
